Clash of the Moon Fangs! A Legend's Descendents!
Clash of the Moon Fangs! A Legend's Descendents! Act I An Invitation, The Proof of Relations Demand! "Dammit! What's taking him so long?!" Yuhei groaned, resting his bum on a boulder, tapping his feet on the smooth grass of the jungle environment he awaited in. Technically, it wasn't really a jungle but more of a Spiritronic digital simulation able to create hard light images that can be interacted, destroyed and felt just like ordinary objects in any real world, Living or Spiritual. D.C.O. called it the, "Thunder Room," due to the sounds it made within the D.C.O. In the event Akira didn't get the note Yuhei had stamped in his living space, Yuhei asked Hana to kindly "escort" him to the said Thunder Room and await his arrival there. So far, he had been waiting a full two hours past the time he specified to meet, and Yuhei was understandingly perturbed. "Shh...." a soft and yet bored whisper could be heard behind him, originating from the voice of Akira, the one he was waiting on. In a rather comical moment, he was resting his back on the other side of the large boulder, originally out of vision of Yuhei as well as masking his spiritual pressure to where it would be next to impossible to feel his presence. "I'm trying to enjoy the quiet..." he said, his eyes closed and his hands behind the back of his head as it looked as if he had been there for quite a while. RAGE MODE!!! "NYAAAAH!" Yuhei comically erupts in fury, turning around and grasping the boulder Akira was resting on, and hurtling him into the thick treeline, "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WAIT HOURS FOR YOUR LAZY ASS!!!" WHIZIT!!! Before he could be chucked across the area into certain demise, Akira promptly and swiftly Flash Stepped off the boulder and a little ways from Yuhei, his hands in his pockets and his expression still the same. "What are you talking about? I've been here for two hours at least, waiting on you to notice I was here..." "You should've told me instead of treating me like an idiot! Hell, Hana should've told me you got in instead of playing this stupid trick on me!" Yuhei protruded an angry vein on his forehead, pointing his hand in emphasis as well as growling at him to prove how frustrated he was. "Well, I was needing a little quiet time after all the crap the Takuji has been giving me for the past three days. And you were sitting here not looking, so it was a good opportunity to lay back for a bit." he replied cooly, moving his neck around a little. "So...what is it you're wanting exactly?" "I need the truth, and it seems like you're not inclined to give it to me," Yuhei spoke in a rather accusing tone, but it didn't hold any true bite to it, as he looked at Akira with a bland stare as he crossed his arms, "I want to know why you hold similarities to a Zanpakutō spirit from my dreams, why you wield a weapon that can utilize Getsuga Tenshō and why your Inner Hollow seems too familiar. And the best way is to cross blades," Yuhei then smiled with a challengine glint in his eyes, raising his right hand to clench into a fist before smacking it audibly into his open left palm, "that's how I get the truth out of people easiest for me anyways. Think about all the stress you want to vent and me getting my answer. Simple equivalent exchange, no?" To this, Akira's right eye opened half way, giving a cool and yet blank look. "Truth? You've never asked me about the truth, nor have you hinted at it, therefore I didn't have any need to tell you anything." His hands then came out of his pockets and he crossed his arms across his chest. "But then again, it's been rather boring for the past few days...and I haven't gotten to do anything exciting ever since getting out of the 4th Division's med wing." "Don't be coy with me!" Yuhei spoke with an irritated tone, waving his hands at him comically, "I asked you several times and you purposely change the subject! You never once wanted to keep on that ''topic! URRGH! FINE!" TK-SHIIINK! "'Behold'," Yuhei spoke aloud the release command, as he unsheathed his large double-edged sword. Within a bright flash of black-&-red energy, his blade lengthened to nearly 6 feet long with blade length and the sheathe itself, curving the edge nicely to resemble a quarter moon shape, "'Tasogare'!" ''chick! Akira smirked, holding the top of his Zanpakutō's sheathe and flicking his thumb up just to where his Shagetsu's blade would shine like the sun, before taking it out fully with his right hand, and then tossing the sheathe to the ground left to him. "If you really want to know what our relationship is..." he said, before pointing the weapon at Yuhei. "...come find out." SHFT! "And I'll show you..." SING! "...who's the stronger..." FWHOOSH! "...between us!" Yuhei spoke with a feral smile, in sync with his movements. Having used a deftly employed Flash Step, on par with Akira's own speed, to appear just two meters away from him, allowing his elongated behemoth Shikai to reach him where Akira's couldn't without forward bodily movement. However, as the blade moved with grace and velocity unnatural for its size, the blade's aftercut following its movements would discharge a geyser of superheated air, due to the skillful swing of his blade and turning the air into pressurized force directly towards Akira. It was here that Akira demonstrated his own inhuman speed levels. ZIT-SLASH!!!!! Flash Stepping just within the nick of time, Akira found his own opening. Rather than disappearing to reappear behind Yuhei, he instead came in front of the Substitute, and then palmed a spirtually enhanced thrust into his chest as a means of harmlessly flinging him backwards. POW!!! SKRRRRT!!! Yuhei anticipated the Hakuda strike. Within an instant of the palm thrust discharging the pressurized force, Yuhei swung the flat end of his massive weapon towards Akira's extended shoulder, using his inverted momentum and sending the other man sprawling before he flew off his feet. It was only a handful of meters before Yuhei flipped himself to where his back was parallel with the ground before stabbing his blade into the moist earth, carving a trench before he flipped back to his feet and onto the ground below. Unlike most opponents Yuhei has fought, Akira prided himself in both Hakuda and Zanjutsu, possessing a prowess in the Flash Step only compared to the previous generation Captains. With a pensive gaze, Yuhei unearthed his weapon's edge before flinging the dirt off of it in one smooth gesture before letting the dull end rest on his shoulder, assuming a nostalgic pose as his other hand propped on his hip, "Forgot you're good with Hakuda...sometimes I wonder where all the martial artists go and then they end up owning my ass when I'm least expecting it." "It's always good to have something to back up on." Akira commented, his weapon at his side. "In ever the case that the weapon you're using is lost or disarmed from you, all you have left is Kidō and your fists...and sometimes your brains." "Good to know," Yuhei smirked, spreading his legs as he kept his weapon on his shoulder... SHFT-SHIIIIIIINK!!! ...before hurtling his weapon at a tremendous speed, sending the behemoth weapon towards Akira like a missile on a chain, before he utilized the Flash Step again, appearing above him a dozen meters in the air, ontop of one of the bamboo trees that grew in great numbers in their arena. Whipping out the length of the chain, he manipulated the blade deftly swing out and slash erratically at Akira, intending on utilizing a more long-range tactic against Akira, blasting and cutting swathes of earth and trees wherever Akira went with the blade only bare space away from him. Akira quickly bent his back towards the ground, cooly avoiding the oncoming blade with an effortless display of speed and grace. When Yuhei yanked his weapon back and prepared to slice him once more, the pale haired boy quickly leaped up and over the blade, his back smoothly sliding against it's flat side before flipping back on his feet. Whent that was done, with a single fluid motion, he threw his own weapon at Yuhei's form. The blue handled sword flew towards him like a silver saucer, threatening to cleave him right in half. SHFT! Yuhei siezed the opportunity of the unarmed Akira, Flash Stepping to his weapon. Within a single fluid motion, Yuhei grasped the hilt of his Zanpakutō before jettisoning himself with innate speed, before swinging his blade in a series of frightening, powerful swings of his weapon towards the other man's body, with enough strength put into each attack to crush bones as well as cleave through flesh. This made the long reach and swift gestures of the weapon utilized by the Substitute Soul Reaper that much more dangerous in his hands... SNATCH!!! But Yuhei had forgotten how skilled at Hakuda Akira was. The white haired warrior held up both hands and clasped them together above his head, catching Yuhei's blade within the center of the two of them. Knowing that the length of the Shikai made it hard to counter, Akira instead pulled Yuhei towards him, closing the gap between the two of them as he then planted his foot on Yuhei's chest and sent him back with a great deal of force. When this ended, Shagetsu flew right back towards Akira, landing directly in his uplifted left hand. "The Hell?!" Yuhei managed to intercept the kick, as he used only one hand to swing his weapon, allowing him to absorb the force of the kick with only minimal distance scooting him back. However, when he saw the weapon fly back to his hand, Yuhei backpedaled a few feet to gain some distance, "it seems you have the upper hand when it comes to physical fights, huh? Well, then..." SHIIINK-WHISH-WHISH-WHISH! "...I guess we need to mix things up a bit!" Yuhei declared, as he let loose his Zanpakutō so he could spin it over his head, using enough momentum through his individually impressive strength to create a whirlwhind around himself. The whirlwind continued to gain speed, and soon, the winds were starting to cut gashes into the trees, the dirt, and the air while slowly growing into the size of a bonofide twister. Soon it became a wall of cutting wind that flowed around him that would be nigh impossible to reach or touch him, with even projectiles being ineffective. But that wasn't Yuhei's intent. "HURRRRRRAAAAAH!" Yuhei shouted out, as he finally swung his chain down to strike the earth with both hands... VOOM-WHOOOOOOSH!!! ...causing a 360 degree eruption of earth, and searing wind, sending a shockwave of grandiose proportions for a good 25 meters, guarunteeing Akira distancing himself from him as well as creating a large smokescreen of dust and smoke. If lucky, Yuhei might have even injured Akira in the process... But since Akira was resourceful, it wasn't so. WA-TANBRWWWWOOOOSH!!!!!! The heavily powered attack slammed down on Akira's shoulder, the impact creating a large crater underneath his feet and a large cloud of dirt and debris to hide his presumidibly injured form. sinng!!!!! But with a deft swing of his weapon, the cloud vanished, revealing an unharmed Akira, save for a small bruise on the impact spot of the attack. His form was surrounded by a faint blue aura, it felt almost as if it were shielding him... With a heavy cloud of debris and airborne jungle-like dirt, along with Yuhei surpressing his Spiritual Pressure, his movements became completely sealed off. It was eery, as only a few surrounding sounds and effects, similar as if it was a real jungle in the orient, it gave the perfect predatorial illusion of one being a beast and one being the hunter. Inverted roles, in this environment, were to be expected... SHFT! "Getsuga..." SING! "TENSHŌ!!!!" VRRROAAAAR!!! Within a single, shocking movement, Yuhei moved to the air space above Akira, just behind his blind spot within the cloud with a incredible Flash Step that rivaled anything that even Akira would have witnessed. Swinging what would appear to be black-&-white swirling arc of light that looked strangely eery with incredible force and cutting power towards the Takuji. "Oh great...more black and white..." Akira's thoughts were comically annoyed by the coloration of Yuhei's Getsuga Tenshōvariant, reminding him a little too much about his fight with Shindōjust a few weeks ago. With little time to react with such speed used, Akira could only act in the best manner he had to counter an attack like Getsuga Tenshō. SSiiifttBWROOOSH!!!!! And that was with his own. Slinging his blade up and wordlessly releasing a Getsuga Tenshōupon Yuhei's with equal force, the collision of the two attacks created a fairly large explosion in between the two of them. But Akira didn't stop there. BRWWOOOSH!!!! As soon as the first Getsuga Tenshōcollided with Yuhei's, Akira spun around, and threw another wave of energy at Yuhei, using the element of surprise granted to him by the cloud made by the previous impact. BWWOOOM!!! And with the funneling arc of blue-white arc of Spiritually condensed, cutting/explosive Spiritual energy smashing into the position Yuhei was, the large funneling of flames and smoke indicated that it indeed connect. However, it didn't show any burned body or flying form from the impact. In fact, it looked as if... "Getsumen Shīrudo!" ...as if Yuhei was protected by a black-white bordered barrier errected from a cross formation formed from Yuhei's inverted left arm and Yuhei's Zanpakuō. Akira's Getsuga Tenshō had been effectively blocked. With a rare smile, Yuhei released his barrier before propping his Zanpakutō onto his shoulder, "Well well well, so its true. You really are a Master of the Getsuga Tenshō. I haven't met many besides my mother and her who could preform that technique..."